


Wherever You Are: Behind the scenes

by Life_is_no_Fairytale



Series: Wherever You Are [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-08 08:52:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13454757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_no_Fairytale/pseuds/Life_is_no_Fairytale
Summary: Scenes that I felt didn't quite fit into Wherever you are, but I wanted to share anyways.





	1. Nino and Alya Discuss

"Adrien is Chat Noir."

"Yep."

"ANd Marinette is Ladybug."

"I believe we've covered that." Alya sighs, fiddling with a pen on her desk.

"So if Adrien is Chat Noir and Marinette is Ladybug…."

"How long is it going to take you to process this?"

"Then doesn't that mean Adrien moved on from Marinette to Marinette?"

' _SLAM'_

"Oh. My. God." Alya slowly raises her head from the desk. "I hadn't even though of that. How-How does- UGH!"

"The great Alya is at a loss for word. I'm amazed."

"The stupidity has reached new levels!" Alya shouts. "And I'm the one cleaning up this mess. I have to play go between for them to set up a meeting. All the while, pretending like I don't know the identity of the other person."

"It's a good thing you're not alone then." Nino smiles. "I say we knock some sense into them once and for all."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't you think that this is a bit of overkill, Alya?" Nino hisses. "We shouldn't intrude."

"We have to make sure they don't screw this up. " Alya retorts. "With my luck one of them will chicken out and I'll have to beat them then drag them here myself."

"Well if it comes to that you'll be beating up Mari." Nino nods his head towards Adrien as he walks up the street.

"He's early. Why is he so early?"

"From the way he's fidgeting, I would hazard a guess that he's excited."

"He's lucky his ass doesn't get kicked by me is what he is." Alya mutters darkly.

If Adrien had ruined her plan by arriving early….

It's not like she  _plans_ to stay, she just needs to make sure they both show up without being seen. Which requires hiding. Had Adrien showed up a few moments earlier, there would have been trouble.

"God, could he get anymore pathetic?" Alya as Adrien checks his watch  _again._

Honestly, you should expect this from Adrien by now." Nino replies. "You should have seen him the first time I ditched out on plans to give him and Mari some alone time."

Alya groands and settles in the most comfortable position possible to wait.

What feels like hours later(hiding in the bushes wasn't Alya's best idea.), Marinette walks up the street. Good, now she just has to wait until they're distracted with each other and she can-

"I….can't…"

Oh, she. Is. Not!

Before Alya can pounce, Nino has his arm around her and is pulling her back.

"Let. Go. She is  _not_ ….." Alya stops struggling, realizing that Adrien hasn't moved. "Oh for the love of mmmffff."

Alya's attempts to shout at Adrien are hindered by Nino's hand that's firmly clamped over her mouth. Nino doesn't let her free until Adrien takes of after Marinette.

"What the hell Nino?"

"What? Was I  _supposed_ to let you jump out like a crazy woman?"

" _Yes_!"

"...Alya, I say this with all the love in the world. You have lost your goddamn mind and you need to sleep until you find it."

"But they-"

"Are probably talking as we speak. It's over, you've done your job."

"The idiocy is done? My sins have been paid?"

"Yep, definitely your bedtime. Come on, let's get you home."


End file.
